Ambushed
by VampireExpert101
Summary: "I don't share well, and you took what i want most. Therefor, you will be punished. In a week i'll open the tomb back up and we'll see if you can live that long." With that, Katherine shut the tomb's door, seeling Damon and Elena into it's depths. S2
1. Into The Tomb

**Author's Note:**** I haven't posted anything on FanFiction in a while, because of a curse called Writer's Block. My writing is probably very rusty, as I am still getting over it, but I think it is time to dive back into the world of FanFiction. So, here is my first attempt.**

**Summary: **"I don't share well, and you took what I liked most. Therefor, you will be punished. In a week I'll open the tomb back up, and we'll see if you can live that long." With that, Katherine shut the tomb door, sealing Elena and Damon into its depths. Set after S1 E22.

_**Ambushed**_

_**Chapter 1: Into the Tomb**_

Elena felt a dull pounding in her head. Instinctivly, her hand reached up to feel for any lumps or bleeding. Her eyelids were heavy, and the throb in her head increased slowly. She felt her hair under her fingers, the soft tresses, and something else. A lump, around the size of an egg had started under her hair.

Slowly, she recalled the events from earlier today. Founders day, where to start? She had fought with Jeremy, and then her and Stefan on the Miss Mystic Falls float. And then Damon coming over to them before the fireworks. He had said the tomb vampires were there. And she had told Stefan they had to find Jeremy.

That was when everything went wrong. Stefan had fallen down, clutching his head. Alaric had barely managed to get the officer to stop from taking him, and they dragged him out of the way. And they had talked, and figured that the device had somehow worked. "But Bonnie despelled it." She had said. And she had believed it to, Elena would have never given the device to Isobel if she knew it still worked.

Around then was when Stefan realised that Damon was missing. So, they confronted John, he non-verbally told her he was his father, and then made their way to save Damon. Stefan went into the back door, and Elena made to go after him. Bonnie grabbed her hand, refused to let her in, and started chanting.

All she remembered was wishing that Damon was alright. That both of them would make it out. She couldn't live without either of them. Damon was her best friend, and Stefan was her boyfriend. Finally, they stepped out. Stefan looking shaken up from the fire, but still standing. Damon looked like someone had beat him with a baseball bat and then left him there. That description was about all that fit him. He looked like hell, but he was alive.

She and Stefan talked again at the grill about what happened, and she assured him that she loved him, and only him. She felt something for Damon, that was obvious, but she loved Stefan. And nothing would change that.

When she went to the school to pick up her dress, it was gone. Of course, this made her think, but with everything that had happened this evning, she passed it off. A missing dress was the least of her worries. She just drove home, and called Stefan as she walked in the front door…

* * *

"That's right, someone stole my dress. I just stopped by the house to check up on Jenna and Jeremy before heading to the hospital." There was a pause as Stefan spoke back, "I love you too." She hit the 'end' button on her blackberry and slipped it back into her bag.

"Jeremy? " She waited for a response, but no one called back. After a few seconds, there was a muttled, _Thud _from the kitchen. Elena turned from looking up the staircase, and walked towards the sound.

The door swung open as she pushed it. A smell hit her nose, it was rusty, coppery, almost like… blood. Her head looked up, and her throat went into her stomach. The sight before her made her feel like she was going to puke. Blood, everywhere.

The blood started close to her, and her eyes followed it. It went up the counter, and she gasped. Four fingers lay there, severed from the body. Finally, her eyes made their way to the body which lie on the ground a few feet from her.

John clutched at his stomach, which was pooling blood. A knife, which had peirced him before, now lay at his side, for he had clumsily removed it. His left hand, which used to bear a ring, was missing four fingers, all cut at the knuckle. The stubs bleeding freely, as he feebly tried to stop the flow of blood from his abdomen.

Elena rushed over to his side. She hadnt wanted this. She hated him, yes, more than anyone else probably. He had tried to kill her best friend and the love of her life. That is a one way ticket to getting someone to hate you. And John had bought it. But he was still her only family left. Isobel was a vampire, and couldn't care less for her, and that left John, her real father. She couldn't just sit there and watch him die.

No one deserved that, not even John.

"John!" She yelped, grabbing the closest towel from the counter, in feeble attempt at trying to hold down the bleeding. Aplying pressure, she pushed it onto the large wound in his stomach, breathing through her mouth to keep from getting nauseous.

John stirred, his left hand, the bloody one, twitched, and he groaned in pain. His eyes were still closed and he slowly tried to open them. "Help." He muttered, still blind as his eyelids refused to open.

Elena applied more pressure to the wound, and looked around frantically. _Stefan!_ She thought desperately. She spotted her phone on the ground where she had dropped her bag. Giving John another glance, she crawled to grab it.

Fumbling with the bag, her shaking hands were able to grab hold of her phone. She clicked it once, and the small screen lit up. She quickly pressed the first speed-dial buttton that should could reach and held the phone up to her ear.

It rang once, and then there was a pause before someone answered, "Hello Elena." Damon? Had she hit the wrong button? She had meant to call Stefan.

Frantic, knowing John only had minutes to live, she stuttered, "Damon, I need help. Please. John's been stabbed, he's lost a lot of blood, and I don't know who did it. I havent seen Jeremy or Jenna since this afternoon, and I don't want to leave John in case something happens." She rushed, talking much to quickly. But he was a vampire, right? He could put it together.

Damon's voice came on, "When did you find John?" He asked, and she heard the sounds of an engine starting in the backround.

She listened and heard John take another ragged breath before responding, "Two minutes ago. I walked in the door, and was on the phone with Stefan because someone took my dress-"

His voice cut her off, "Elena, you…" There was a pause, "Elena, do you trust me?"

Nodding to herself, she whispered, "Yes."

"Then I need you to-" John gurgled, and she looked over to him.

"Wait, Damon, one second." She ushered, looking at John. He had managed to open one eye and was looking at her blankly.

"Elena." His voice was weak and broken. Elena winced at the sound of it. He groaned in pain, "R.." He tried to say, but it wasn't audible.

"ELENA!" Damon's voice yelled over the phone. She picked it back up and placed it to her ear. Almost as one, both Damon and John said, "Run."

She scampered up, as if the floor had shocked her. A hand reached out and grabbed the phone from her, crushing it to bits in the process. "I think that will be enough." Came a voice. It was familiar, yet she had never heard it before.

Fear came over her. She knew who it had to have been. Slowly, she turned around to face them, "Katherine." She stated.

The face in front of her was her own. The hair was in loose wave's likes hers was, and she wore a black shirt and black leather jacket. Something that Elena would have worn on a regular day. But the face was also different. Under the eyes, veins were protruding, bluish black, and the eyes werent brown like her own, they had darkened to almost black.

Katherine smilled, letting her fangs show, "So nice to meet you Elena. Cant say John was a good company." She looked over to the bloody mess that was John with something that resembled disgust on her face.

Elena was sure that fear was written all over her face. She tried to compose herself before speaking again, "Why did you do this." Her voice was meant to have been strong, but it wavered and cracked.

Tossing her hair behind her shoulder, Katherine complied, answering in a bored tone, "He didn't listen to my orders, neither did Isobel. She'll be punished next, but I wouldn't pass up an oppritunity to see my boys. And, of course, meet you. I'v'e heard a lot about you." She circled Elena, taking in her form, "I must say. Isobel didn't lie. You really are an exact copy. Same hair, Same face, and –of course- same personality."

Katherine picked up a strand of Elena's hair between her fingers and twisted it, as if looking at a shirt on a rack at the mall. Elena flinched, pulling away from the touch. "I'm nothing like you." The words escaped her lips before she knew what she was saying.

It was the truth, to Elena. But Katherine had a different way of thinking. To her, Elena was a copy, and she was the same thing, but human. And Katherine didn't like it when you talk back to her, expessially if you are a human.

Next thing Elena knew, she was pinned against the wall. A small, but strong hand clasped around her throat. She tried to take a breath, but her windpipe was being blocked off. Katherine's face was fully vamped out still, and it was only inches from hers. Her lips near Elena's ear as she whispered, "Yes you are. If not, why did you call a _Salvatore Brother._ A regular human would call the police when their father was stabbed and dying. Not their boyfriends brother." She paused, "Unless he wasn't just that. If he meant something… _more._"

Elena fought feebly to pushed her off, but her attempts were short lived. Her head started to spin, from the lack of oxygen. "No." She managed to spit out, feeling the lightheadedness, and stars exploded in front of her eyes.

"Katherine, let her go." A voice growled from behind. Elena felt herself being released, and her body fell to the floor like a limp doll. She gasped, taking in as much air as she could. The stars began to fade, and she was able to see Katherine looking at another figure.

"Damon, such the white knight. What happened to the bad boy that courted me in 1864?" She inquired, twisting her hips to the side.

His lip twisted in fury, "He was killed by his father." He bit back, making a lunge for her. Elena saw his face vamped out for a split second before he had dissapeared, to reappear in front of Katherine.

He punched her, straight in the face. She didn't acknowledge the pain, she mearly reached into her pocket, "Didn't think it would be that easy, did you? Lover?" She pulled out a small siringe. She jambed it into his back, pushing the plunger down.

"Damn vervain." He fell to the ground, not moving. Elena made a move for him, as she saw Katherine reach down.

Elena crawled over to him, putting her between him and the vampire. Katherine let out a girly laugh, "You don't honestly think you could do anything against me? I have centuries of experience in fighting and could take down any _vampire_. A human couldn't put a stcratch on me if I was drugged with vervein and starved." Elena didn't move, knowing how stupid the move was.

Katherine leaned down, "Your choice." She gave a pause, "Then I'll see you when –and if- you wake up." Then something connected with her head, and Elena Gilbert knew no more.

**Author's Note:**** That is where I will end the first chapter. I know it doesn't directly say that they are going into the tomb, but that is implied. And that's where Chapter 2 will start off.**

**-Again, I am getting over writers block, so I am probably very rusty. This is my first attempt back into writing, so critism is welcome, along with helpful info.**

**-I may just leave this story if no one likes it. It you want me to continue, then just press that little button below this, and leave a quick review. Writing a story means nothing if no one likes it.**

**Love,**

**VampireExpert101**


	2. Closing The Door

**Author's Note:**** Wow, I am shocked. The story has had such great response, and I am thrilled. I will be continuing, though I don't know where it will go right now. I'll have to sit down at my desk later and plan out the story further. Well, as I have said, I am very happy with the response, and I would like to thank everyone for their reviews, because I love to read them.**

**I am so sorry that I haven't posted again before this, and I wish I had a good excuse for not posting. But, my week was just really busy, and I got a stomach bug and have been in bed sick for two days. And today was the first I could sit up long enough to type up a chapter.**

**One last thing…**

**This takes place at the start of season 2, and it will be covering a bit more then just Delena. My little version of what will happen next, and it is just something to keep us entertained until September 9****th**** when the show airs. {I am going crazy trying to find a preview for the 2nd season. The only one I could find was the one a ComicCon, and the quality wasn't very good. But, I wont complain, it still looks amazing. Katherine is so mean!}**

**And now, we will continue on.**

_**Ambushed**_

_**Chapter 2: Closing the Door**_

The memories flooded back to her, and Elena gave a squeak of surprise, clutching her head in pain as she moved. Damon? What had happened to Damon?

She looked around. She was in a stone room that was lit dimly by a torch in the corner. The floor was concrete, and had small bits of hay and leaves on it. The walls were just stone, old fashioned torch holders lined it every few feet. The place gave her the strangest feeling of déjà vu. Had she been here before?

Her hands helped her lead the way as she crawled, not trusting herself to walk around. Her eyes still adjusting to the lack of light in the room. She made out a figure lying in the corner. They were wearing a leather jacket, a black shirt, black pants, and black boots. Damon. No one else wears all black.

"Damon!" She called, hoping for a response. She crawled over to him, feeling a pain in her head as she did so. He was lying like he was dead, not moving at all. His eyes were closed, almost as if he was sleeping. The look on his face wasn't calm though, it looked strained, worried maybe. Or even surprise. There was a very shallow breath that escaped Elena's lips.

She grabbed his shoulder and shook it… hard. His head loolled to the side, still non responsive. She knew with regular people, you would check to see if they were breathing, their pulse, and if not do CPR to get them breathing. That wouldn't do so much help with a drugged vampire.

"Come on, wake up Damon." She gave him another shake, placing her hand on his face. She moved his face, hoping for a response, but he didn't move.

"He's not going to respond." A voice called in an amused tone. Elena turned around slowly. She knew she would have to face Katherine. And she would lose. Damon was the only way she would survive. And he was drugged out of his mind, and couldn't move.

Elena covered Damon's body from the vampiress's view, and looked back at her, "Where are we? What do you want?"

There was a small pout, "Your no fun, I don't know what they see in you…" She let the sentence hang, "And I'm sure you know where we are. I mean, last time you were here, _you_ were _looking_ for _me._" She put an emphasis on the words, letting them sink in.

The human girls head whipped around to look around the room. Now she knew where they were. The tomb, from 1864. They were in the cricular room where Pearl had been, along with most of the other vampires. The stairway that leads up to the entrance was behind Katherine. No chance of being able to sneak away now.

Katherine watched with little intrest as Elena looked around the room. _Stupid human._ She thought to herself. Of course, the girl could have been an idiot and the Salvatore brothers would have gone for her. She looked like Katherine, and she didn't have to do anything but that.

Elena looked back at the vampire, "Take me, kill me, I don't care. But don't hurt Damon, take me and leave him alone." She said in a steady voice, but there was a trace of begging at the end, when she mentioned Damon.

There was a giggle, "Why would I do that?" She inclined her head to the side, giving a twist, "He'll wake up in thirty minutes. The vervein will hold him down for another hour after that. But then, it will be fair game." She let the girl comprehend her words before continuing, "He's been drugged with vervein, almost as bad as being starved –and that was his second time in one night. He'll be quite thirsty. I'm sure he'll go for you as soon as he can move, and you'll be dead before he can stop himself." She gave another laugh.

"Damon won't hurt me." Elena said before she could stop herself.

Katherine appeared in front of her, the vampires face only a face inches from her own, "A vampire will do a lot of things when they are injected with vervein. You'll be surprised how much trust can be broken because of that tiny herb." She gave a smile, one that was sugary sweet, but almost too nice looking, sickening. "It can tear you apart. The same way that it went between my game. The only difference, I wanted them to survive that night, that's why they did –when they tried to rescue me. You, I don't much care for." She gave a small sneer.

She started to walk towards Damon, and Elena instinctivly stepped more infront of him. Quirking an eyebrow at the human, Katherine shoved her aside, giving a small laugh as she heard the small thump when she hit the tomb's wall. She bent down and looked at Damon's dead-looking body. She prodded him with her finger, noticing he still wasn't moving.

The fun wouldn't start until he woke up, and from the amount of vervein that Katherine had given him; it would be a half hour at the earliest. Maybe an hour, depending on how strong he was –yet again, he was weak from the earlier events too. He may be out longer than expected.

Katherine frowned, seeing the girl weakly try to sit up again. She started up the stone stairs to the entrance of the tomb. Seeing the door, she opened it, stepping out. She would be back, but Damon needs to be awake for her to make her big announcment.

In the mean time, she had another Salvatore brother to deal with.

Pulling out an Itouch from her pocket, she scrolled through Damon's contacts. Anna, Elena, Liz, Pearl, Rick, Stefan. Rolling her eyes, Katherine hit Stefan's number, and then hit the call button.

* * *

Stefan placed the dead bunny back onto the grass, feeling bad. If he had known he was that hungry he would have went for something bigger. He whipped the extra blood off of his chin, standing up. The leaves crinkled upder his feet.

He hadnt talked to Elena since she had said she had gotten home, and that her dress had been stolen. He thought of stopping by, but decided against it. She probably wanted privacy after what happened this evening. Maybe he would call.

Getting back to the boarding house, and walking into the parlor, he noticed something was off. Damon would usually be drinking some type of alchol by the fire around this time. But he wasn't here. Now that Stefan thought about it, he hadnt seen him since the fire.

Sighing, knowing he was just worried about Elena, he grabbed his cell phone off the counter. He hit Elena's contact and hit the send button. He held the phone up to his ear and listened. A womans voice came over the line, "_I'm sorry, the number you have reached has been disconnected. Please check you have entered the number correctly and try again._" The monotone cut off and the line started beeping.

Stefan's eyebrow furrowed. He was sure that was Elena's number, he tried the number again, entering it in manually to make sure he had it right. The same monotone greeted him, telling him the same thing.

Elena wouldn't have changed her number on him. Maybe she broke her phone or something like that. His phone gave a loud ring that broke the eerie silence. He checked the small screen for the caller I.D. Damon?

What was Damon calling about? For what Stefan thought, he was out drinking at a bar or hanging out with some poor girl –no, Bonnie would kill him for that. Sighing, Stefan answered the phone, "What do you want Damon?" He liked his brother, but today he was stressed.

"Stefan?" It wasn't Damon's voice though. It was Elena's.

His head tilted to the side, "Elena?" He paused, "What are you doing with Damon's phone? I tried to call yours and it said the number was disconnected." You could hear the worry in his voice, along with something else. Maybe jealousy. Of course, history didn't need to repeat. And if Elena had Damon's phone, that meant she had been with him some time after he had talked to her.

There was a pause, "He came over after I talked to you, and he left his phone. I broke mine." She stated. "Why don't you come over? There's something I need to show you." She drawled in a very un-Elena like way.

Stefan replied quickly, "Alright, I'll be at your house in a minute." He promised. He waited for her to say, 'I love you.' But the line went off, and a dial tone came on. Frowning, Stefan grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

Something seemed off about Elena. She was definatly different. Probably just stressed from all that happened today. She probably needed to rest and calm down. Because she had even sounded off to him. Something seemed different…

* * *

Stefan arived at the Gilbert house a few minutes later. He went up to the front door and knocked. No one answered. Strange. He opened it, and walked inside.

The air was filled with one smell, blood. His eyes darkened at the smell, and he had to consentrate on stopping his eyes from going full on vampire. He had to consentrate. What if it was Elena that was bleeding? She could be dying!

He used his vamprie speed to be in the living room within a second. But no one was in there. He checked the office down the hall, and nothing either. Finally he made his way into the kitchen. The search was over.

The vampires eyes darkened again as he took in the sight. John was on the floor, shallow breaths escaping his mouth. His fingers had been cut off, and they were lying dead on the counter. His stomach bore a long gash that fit the knife that lay beside him. A pool of deep red blood surrounded him, soaking his clothes.

John spotted his figure, "Help." He croaked, reaching limply towards the fuzzy outline. Stefan took a step closer, testing his self control. He couldn't get near the blood; he wouldn't be able to control the bloodlust that followed.

Slowly, he stepped around John's body, holding his breath. He reached the kitchen phone and dialed, 911. A lady answered, "911, what's your emergancy?"

"A man's been stabbed, I need an ambulance." He said calmly, consentrating on the phone, not the blood. The lady asked for the adress, and Stefan gave it to her quickly.

He hung the phone up once he finished the call, and then started to leave. He heard John croak, "Wait."

Stefan turned around, "It's Stefan, not Jeremy or someone like that. I called an ambulance, and they'll deal with you. You tried to kill me and my brother, I really don't like you enough to stay." His tone was slightly bitter.

He turned on his heel to leave. Stefan was on edge from all the blood, and John being the person who was here didn't help. He hated John, end of story. The blood craze added to that. John called, "It was her, she stabbed me."

That caught his attention, "Isobel?" He guessed, looking back at the limp figure.

"No." He groan, grabbing his stomach. "_Her_."

Stefan finally busted out, "Who's her?"

There was a long pause. Finally John whispered back, "Katherine." The pause that came was unconfortable. Stefan turned to leave, but John continued, "She took Elena, and… your brother. Find her, Elena. Save her." He begged, his eyes slowly slipping out of focus.

John must have loved his daughter. He was begging a _vampire _to save her. And a vampire that he knew would do anything for her, but at the same time, they hated him.

The sounds of an ambulance came down the street, the siren blasting. John slowly slipping from consiousness, not hearing the response from the vampire. But as the EMT came through the front door with a gurney, Stefan was gone, already taken off from the house, in search of the two girls he had ever loved.

* * *

Inside the tomb, Elena was rubbing her head from where it had connected with the wall. Katherine had left nearly a half hour ago, and the door to the tomb had stayed shut. Elena knew she hadn't a hope of prying the stone open on her own. The stone had to have been a foot thick, and it was only seperated from the wall by a small crack. Human hands wouldn't pry that open for their life –and that was what was on the line.

Damon gave a small noise that sounded like he was choking. She shot up from where she was sitting and made her way over to him. "Damon?" She shook his shoulder.

"Damn it." He muttered, not able to move from the lingering affects. He cursed, rather loudly too, and then caught Elena's face from the corner of his eye."Bitch."

Elena looked at him, "It's Elena, Damon."

He turned his head to where her voice came from. It took him nearly ten seconds to get his head to turn, but he managed to look her straight in the face. This was definatly Elena, not Katherine. The look on her face was one of sheer terror. Something that Katherine never would have shown on her face. And the brown eyes showed true fear. ". What happened?" He asked slowly.

"Katherine came back. She stabbed John before I came into the house, and then after I talked with John for a few minutes and called you, she showed herself. And when you got there, she drugged you with vervein and then I think she cracked my skull knocking me out." She rushed over to him, explaining quickly. "She's probably going to be back soon."

There was a small aplause from the corner, and Katherine stepped forward, "Very good, you're getting smarter." She smirked down at Damon's limp form, "I see my boy finally woke up. It took a long time, nearly fourty five minutes. You've gotten week Damon, I liked you better before." She commented, giving a small curtse.

Damon could barely move his lips to give a sarcastic response, "Yeah, well it changed when you werent here like you were supposed to be."

Katherine pouted, making sure Damon saw, "Would you have rathered I been in here, all shrivelled up and old? I would have been week and ugly. Would you have wanted to see me like that?" She asked in a mock-sad voice.

"Better being shrivelled up and in here than out there and healthy. Not coming once to say you were alright." Damon panted.

"We both know you don't mean that." She protested, walking around them.

"What do you want with us?" Elena asked shakily.

That earned her a look from the vampire.

"I don't share well, and you took what I liked most. Therefor, you will be punished. In a week I'll open the tomb back up, and we'll see if you can live that long." With that, Katherine shut the tomb door, sealing Elena and Damon into its depths.

**Author's Note:**** And, that's it for Chapter 2. I know there was a big lack of Delena, but there will be some in chapters to come. I needed John to get back in, and Stefan needed to be clued in on what was happening. This kinda was a more of a filler chapter than anything else, but I needed everthing to get in motion before we get to the good stuff.**

**I have no idea what to do with poor Jeremy. He still hasn't been discovered –that he tried to kill himself. What should I do?**

**So, I will ask you. Jeremy; Vampire or Not? I think I don't want him as a vampire quite yet, but it's up to you. **

**More Delena to come. Stefan will have to come in and figure everthying out and meet Katherine. Then Bonnie might come in a little to help get them out of the tomb. And Jeremy has to be settled still. A lot more is to come. Expessially in the tomb, they'll be stuck for a while and Elena and Damon are going to get hungry *wink*.**

**As usual, Review. Each one is appriciated, and they make me soo happy and inspire me to write more. **

**VampireExpert101**


	3. A Hunger Arises

**Author's Note:**** I'm back. It was my brother's birthday yesterday -Happy Birthday Zak- so i was busy doing whatever he wanted. That's the reason i didnt update sooner. I just randomly typed this up before we go to Carowinds! Hopefully this lives up to expectations. I'm still sketchy on where this is going, so I'm just writing whatever comes to mind.**

**A bit of Delena, because there really wasn't any in the last two chapters –you can hate me for that. I just needed to get my footing on where this was before I could start with their complicated relationship.**

**One last thing. In the last chapter, I made a very stuppid mistake. Damon's phone is a BlackBerry, while Stefan has an IPhone. I feel like a complete idiot for making that mistake. All Damon-lovers have a right to critisize me. So, forgive me for my typo/error.**

**And now, after my rambling, we will begin Chapter 3.**

_**Ambushed**_

_**Chapter 3: A Hunger Arises**_

Elena starred at the place where Katherine had left, the stone door securly in place. Her mouth was slightly agape in horror. She felt her stomach drop. A week inside the tomb. A human couldn't survive that long without eating or drinking. And Damon was in here too. The chances of him lasting a week without attacking her seemed slim, even to her.

Damon made a move to sit up, still weakened by the vervein. He gave her a look, "Cat got your tounge?" He teased weakly.

She almost rolled her eyes, but she was still in too much shock to even move. "Can you not be sarcastic for a few seconds?" He gave her a look before she continued, "We're locked in a tomb for a week. You might be able to survive that long, but if I don't eat or drink, I _will_ die." She put an emphasis on the word, _will. _

"I'm sure that's the whole point of this." He gave a pause, "Katherine is planning on me to starve myself long enough, and then attack you."

Elena nodded, "That's what she said would happen. That you would be so weak from vervein and not having any blood that once you could move, you would attack the first thing that had blood in it –me."

Damon slowly made his way over to her, "Stefan starved me before, I already know what it feels like. I'm sure I can keep it under control for a while."

Those words should have reassured her. But she caught onto his wording at the end. Rather than saying _Keep it under control_, he had added, _for a while._ He wasn't sure if he could resist the bloodlust. "How long is a while?" She asked in a whisper.

His eyes narrowed a little, "Hopefully long enough for us to come up with a plan to get us out sooner."

Elena gave a small shiver. The tempature in the tomb was colder than the weather outside, and she was only wearing the same long sleeved shirt that she had changed into after the parade. Her arms crossed around her chest for more warmth.

That didn't go unnoticed by the vampire. Damon shrugged off his jacket, and slowly tossed it to her, "Put it on."

She slowly pulled it on, feeling the heat inside the leather jacket. She could smell the real leather, along with something else. The smell on the jacket was Damon -the colone that he always wore clung to the jacket. She turned to him, "What about you?" She noticed he only wore a black shirt under it.

"I'm dead Elena; I don't get cold like you do." He said with a slight smirk. She gave him that half glare, half amused look that she reserved for only him.

Taking another breath, she asked, "Do you have your cell phone, we could call Stefan for help?"

Damon cocked his head to the side, "Katherine isnt careless enough to leave a phone with us. Not unless she wanted us to have it." He checked his pockets, which were blank of any cell phone. "Looks like were staying in here for a while."

She gave a sigh, pulling the jacket closer to her. "What should we do?"

"Nothing." He said blantly.

Her eyes snapped open, "Nothing?" She repeated in a dumbfounded tone. "We're just going to sit here for a week?"

"Yep." He said casually, trying to sit up more. "The more I move, the faster I'll fade. You need food to survive, well, I need blood. The more energy we waste, the faster we weaken." He grunted in pain as he atempted to sit up.

She crawled over to him and helped him into a sitting position. She wasn't used to Damon like this, so weak. He was always strong looking, even when he got out of the fire earlier that night he didn't seem so weak.

Her hand rested on his shoulder for a moment, before she pulled it back. Sitting beside him, she sighed, "This isnt going to be easy, is it?"

He frowned slightly, "Nothing is easy when it comes to Katherine." He deadpanned.

For a few minutes, all that they heard were Elena's small breaths. Of course, Damon could hear her heart as well. How it was slightly faster than usual, and the beats were rushed.

Damon put his arm around her shoulder. It wasn't the kind of thing that boy friends did at the movies with their girlfriends, it was just a comforting gesture. Something to make Elena feel safe.

"Damon…" She started. They had already talked about how he needed to just be her friend, nothing more. She loved Stefan, and Damon's _flirty little comments_ wouldn't change that.

He interrupted her, "Elena, I'm just being your friend. And by the way your heart is beating, I would say that you needed some comfort. Well, here it is." He gave a smirk.

Elena gave a loud yawn. She hadnt slept since last night. She didn't even know if it was still the same day, it wasn't like the tomb had windows that she could look throught to get a time. Her eyelids were heavy from exaustion, and what she really needed was some sleep.

Taking notice of this, Damon said, "Sleep Elena. We'll still be here when you wake up. And hopefully by then we'll have some sort of plan to get out."

"Okay." She mumbled sleepily. Her head rested on his shoulder, and the arm around her shoulders gave her the little comfort that she needed. Her eyes slowly closing.

It was a wonder that she was able to sleep. With all the worries that she had. John, what had happened to him? And what about Jenna and Jeremy? Had Katherine hurt them too? What would Stefan think happened to her? And how in the world would they get out of the tomb?

But somehow, she was able to. Just the comfort that Damon gave her was enough to get her to sleep. And hopefully when they woke up, something would come up in their favor.

* * *

The EMT rushed into the house. The sirens wailing on the ambulance. Jenna Summers woke up quickly, still dressed in her clothes from earlier today. She must have passed out after the stress of today. First, Grayson Gilrbert's old building had a fire start in it, and then she caught Elena kissing Damon.

God, she always thought Elena was one to be loyal to her boyfriend. When she and Matt had dated, she had never cheated, and Jenna had never thought of her to be one that did. Of course, she had said it herself, Damon was _indcredibly hot!_ Maybe it was just a one-time thing. But it was Elena's boyfriend's brother! Not some random guy, but someone who she knew and talked to a lot.

Jenna sat up, and heard the sounds of a ambulance near by –very close actually. What else could happen today? Did one of the neibors have a heart attack or something?

She heard footsteps downstairs, and she quickly hopped out of bed. She didn't even bother to see if she looked like a wreck in the mirror before she bolted out the door and down the stairs.

A man was rushing inside, dressed in an EMT shirt. Frantically she asked, "What's going on?"

The guy turned to her, "Do you live here?"

She nodded, and the man continued, "A man –John Gilbert- was stabbed in the kitchen. A male called 911 to report the crime, but seems to have left."

Jenna's hands flew up, "Wait! John was stabbed?"

"Yes Ma'am. We have to leave now to get him to the hospital if we hope to save him. So…" He trailed off.

Even though she hated John, he was still Elena's and Jeremy's uncle. And they wouldn't want him to die. "I'm family, I'm coming." She announced.

The man nodded, signalling her to follow him outside. There was the ambulance, lights flashing and sirens wailing. Two more EMT's were loading a gurney that must have held John into the back of the vehicle.

Jenna grabbed her bag, and rushed to follow him. She pulled out her cell phone as she ran, and dialed a number.

The phone rang twice before they answered, "Jenna?"

"Alaric, I'm sorry to call so late. John's being taken to the hospital, and Jeremy is still at the house. I'm going with the EMT's. Is there any way that you could drive him over?" She asked frantically, climbing in behind the others.

Alaric's voice came back on, "Of course, I'll be there in a few minutes."

She gave a sigh of relief, "Thanks, you're a lifesaver."

Flipping the phone closed, she looked over to John's body for the first time. The EMT's had strapped a oxygen mask to his face to keep him breathing, and were trying to stop the blood flow from a wound in his abdomen. She felt sick at the sight of blood, it had always made her queazy.

Jenna saw him looking at her, but his eyes were unfocused looking. He probably didn't even know it was her standing there. She reached out to touch his hand in a comforting like way.

Only then did she notice that it was fingerless. She shreiked in surprise, causing all the people to look at her. They didn't seem to have noticed that John was missing four fingers, because the knuckles were still bleeding freely.

One thought crossed her mind. Who would want to do such a thing? Yes, John was an ass. But everyone knew that. People hated him –hell, she hated him. But not many people would go to that much as to trying to kill a man.

Something strange was happening in Mystic Falls.

* * *

Alaric Saltzman picked up his phone as he drove down the road to the Gilbert house. What had happened? Jenna hadnt said why John had went to the hospital, just that she needed Jeremy to be picked up.

He hit Damon's contact and held the phone up to his ear. It went straight to voicemail, which ironically had Damon's voice saying not to leave a message. Ignoring it, Alaric spoke, "Damon, it's Ric. Jenna just called and said she was going in a EMT with John to the hospital. She didn't say what happened, but it being John it cant be good. Call me back." He snapped it shut.

Pulling into the Gilbert's driveway, he exited the car. The porch lights were still on, and the front door closed. But when he tried to open it, it wasn't locked. A locked door probably wouldn't do any good anyhow.

"Jeremy!" He called out, feeling a little strange being at his student's house. Of course, this family had an exception of that. Vampires seemed to prefer this household. And, after all, he was a vampire hunter.

No answer; he tried again. Still nothing. Finally, he gave in and walked up the stairs.

Not knowing which room was whose, he opened the first door. That ended up being a closet, so he closed it and tried the next. Spare room, and then he tried the one next to that. Elena's room.

He turned to try the next door, but something caught his eye. The bathroom light was on, and the door cracked. Slowly, he made his way over to it.

Pulling the door open, his jaw dropped. On the counter, an empty bottle of pills. The bottle said it was for Elena Gilbert; take one every four hours for pain. But it dated back months, probably from the car crash. It could have held fifty pills when full.

Next to it, a small vial. Alaric picked it up, and examined it. Inside was something red, and barely any was left. His eyebrow scrunched together. What the hell was this?

Suddenly, everything clicked. The pills, the vial. Inside of it was Blood! Jeremy must have been trying to turn himself. He knew that much about vampires, if you die with their blood in your system, you'll come back.

Alaric tore the door that lead to Jeremy's room open, and switched on the light. Jeremy was lying on the bed, sweat on his face. His breaths were slow, and very inconsistant. And he was deathly pale.

He grabbed his phone and dialed the only other person who could be here fast enough. It rang once, "Hello?" Stefan asked.

"It's Ric. I'm at the Gilbert house. You need to get over here."

"I know about John being stabbed, I had to leave because of the blood. I called the police for him." Stefan replied.

"John was stabbed?" Alaric asked, before settling on the matter at hand. "Nevermind. It's Jeremy. He tried to turn himself. I found a vial of vampire blood and a empty bottle of pills in the bathroom. I don't know how much longer his heart will hold up."

"I'm on my way." The line went dead. Alaric faced back to Jeremy's still form, only hoping that Stefan would be fast enough.

* * *

Damon listened as Elena's heartbeat calmed to a more natural pace. Her breathing was even, and normal as she slept. Her head still resting on his shoulder.

The lingering affects of the vervein were wearing off. He could move his body freely, but he was still weak, very weak. Maybe this was how it felt to be on a bunny diet like Stefan. He though, chuckling to himself.

He looked at Elena's sleeping form. Hopefully she would sleep for a while. She needed to get rid of some of the stress today had put on her –now he even sounded like St. Stefan.

As for a plan, well, they were screwed in that department. This tomb may have been built in 1864, but it was still steady. If there had been a crack to begin with, the other vampires would have found it. They would have just worked their way out that way. They would be lucky to find a crack.

And luck really wasn't something Damon relied on.

He took a breath, smelling Elena's scent in the air. The smell made him hungry, seeing as he hadnt eaten in almost a day. Looking at her, he saw the bluish veins that ran in her neck, and wrists. His eyes darkened as a natural responce to the blood.

This was going to be a hell of a week.

**Author's Note:**** There. So, a little Delena at the beginning, which I hope will satisfy you until next time. Jenna, I thought she needed to be brought into the story, because she's been in the dark the whole time. She'll have to notice something is weird after all that has happened.**

**-Jeremy has been caught! He won't be turning this time around. I was going to have Jenna find him, but she doesn't know about Vampires, and that would be complicated. So, since Damon and Elena are in a tomb and Stefan is staying away from the house until the blood is gone, that left Alaric to find Jeremy. (I could have done Bonnie, but she is still pissed at Elena for choosing Stefan/Damon over their friendship, so why would she have gone to the Gilbert house? Yeah.)**

**As for all the reveiws, I'm glad you are enjoying this so far. I love to wake up and check my email to see that people have reveiwed my story. It is amazing.**

**So, please contiue with the amazing reveiws. That's what inspires me to write faster. **


	4. The Offer Stands

**Author's Note:**** Awesome responces, as usual. I'm really sorry if you wanted Jeremy to change, but I thought it was the wrong time. He did it to get rid of his feelings, but that also means he wouldn't feel the feelings he had for Anna. And I loved them together, and when Anna was killed I was super mad. So, that kept me from turning him.**

**Well, I just keep rambaling. We are here for Delena, and hopefully we'll get some in this chapter. They are going to be having some issues, and we've only been in the tomb for a few hours at this point. Wonder how long Damon will be able to hold up with Elena's blood smelling up the room. Hmm…**

**Here we go:**

_**Ambushed**_

_**Chapter 4:The Offer Stands**_

Stefan arrived at the Gilbert house for the second time that night. The smell of blood in the kitchen was still fresh in the air –he guessed the EMT's hadnt bothered to clean up, because the Sherriff would need to do a work up on why John was stabbed.

Like the first time, his eyes darkened as a natural response to the smell. He pushed away his thoughts, using his vampire speed to be upstairs in a second. He couldn't take the blood –he had just gotten back off of human blood after tasting it for the first time in nearly 145 years and he couldn't fly off the handle, not again.

Pushing the door open to Jeremy's room, he picked up one strong heartbeat. That must have been Alaric's. His sensitive ears managed to pick up Jeremy's heartbeat, but it was very weak, and studdered.

Alaric whipped around as he heard the door open, giving a sign of relief as he saw Stefan. "That was quick." He looked back at Jeremy, who was white as a sheet, "We need to be quick. He swallowed a bunch of pills, and I found this beside them in the bathroom." He handed Stefan the vial that showed the small traces of vampire blood that was left over. "Who's blood was this anyways? It's not like you or Damon gave him any, and there isnt many other vampires who didn't want to kill him in town. Who would want to change him?"

Stefan uncapped the vial, sniffing the contents. He already was nearly sure on who had given him the blood, but this made him positive. "Anna." He muttered under his breath.

Alaric quirked an eyebrow, so he explained, "Anna was a vamprie from 1864. She met Jeremy a few months ago, and they've been dating. She must've given him the blood to change him with it. So they could be together." His eyebrow furrowed, "But I don't know why he would want to change after she died –unless he didn't know."

"Probably didn't. But we need to get him to the hospital now, if we want to save him."

The vampire hearing picked up sirens coming down the street. It wasn't ambulance sirens though, but police. They must have been called about John's stabbing.

A few seconds later there was a knock at the door. Stefan was at the door in an instant, pulling it open. Sheriff Forbes was there, along with two of her deputies. "Stefan, what are you doing here?"

"I came over to see Elena a few minutes ago, but she wasn't here." He lied.

The sheriff frowned, "You must know about John then. We'll have to do a whole work up on it. They just got him to the hospital and he's in surgery."

Stefan heard the already slow heartbeat, which was Jeremy's, slow down even more. Time was running out, and Elena would kill him if he didn't save Jeremy. As they made their way into the house, Stefan suddenly thought up a plan.

"I'll go wake Jeremy, he'll probably want to know what happened." They nodded, walking into the kitchen. He made his way up the steps at human speed, seeing as the sheriff would know something was up if he just dissapeared.

Walking into Jeremy's room, he spotted Alaric, "The sheriff is here. I'll get them to take Jeremy to the hospital. You need to leave before they get up here."

Alaric nodded, "Alright. Have you seen Elena though? She's going to be scared to death for him."

Gulping, Stefan opened his mouth to speak. He hadnt even thought about what John had said. Katherine had Elena and Damon. They could be dead for all Stefan knew. But that probably wasn't the case. Katherine would use that as leverage on him to get what she wanted. "Katherine took her and Damon. As soon as we get Jeremy help, I'm going to look for them."

"NO." Stefan looked at him, shocked. "I'm coming with you. Elena is my … step daugther, I think. I'm going to make sure she's safe, for Jenna's sake too. And Damon –well, there's not much to say for him. But I will help save him if it will help us get rid of Katherine. If she's as bad as you say, then you're going to need all the help you can get." He crossed his arms.

The heartbeat was slowing, "Okay, but you need to leave. They'll know somethings up if Jeremy's history teacher is in his room as he's dying." Alaric nodded.

Stefan rushed back down the steps, doing a human sprint. He rushed into the kitchen, making sure to keep his eyes from darkening. He spotted the sheriff by the fridge, examining the blood. He walked over to her, "Sheriff, we've got a problem."

Liz looked at him, "We've got to finish the walk through first, its procedure."

"Jeremy overdosed on some pills. He needs a hospital if he's going to live." He added, sounding stressed.

That caught her attention, "Overdose?" She asked, and he nodded, confirming her. "Jack!" She called to one of the other policemen. They walked over and she said. "A kid overdosed on pills upstairs. We need another ambulance."

As everyone was rushing around, trying to get to Jeremy quick enough. Stefan just though, _What else bad could happen tonight?_

The ambulance with Jeremy left five minutes later. His heart had held up long enough, and Stefan only hoped that his heart wouldn't go out –not even for a second. Or else Mystic Falls would be gaining another undead citizen.

* * *

The sheriff and her deputies left ten minutes after that. They had taped off the kitchen, calling it a crime scene. And they checked the bathroom, seeing the bottle off pills Jeremy had OD'd on. Of course, Stefan had the vial of Anna's blood in his pocket still. The sheriff would be able to piece together what happened –maybe not at first, but eventually she would figure it out- if he had left the vial out.

"Alaric, coast is clear." Stefan called, knowing he was still here, due to the fact that he still heard a heartbeat in the house. And Stefan was dead. That left Alaric to have been there.

A rustle came from the closet down the hall, and Alaric tumbled out, having an umbrella and a few coats come with him. Alaric tossed the ubrella back into the closet, ignoring the coats and dusting off his clothes. "What happened? Did they take Jeremy to the hospital?"

Stefan nodded, gripping the banister on the top of the steps, "Yes, now, we have to go. Katherine has Damon and Elena, and they'll only live as long as she wants them to. Which –knowing her- could change at any second."

Nodding, Alaric followed him back to his car. Both of them only guessing at where Katherine may have taken them.

* * *

Elena stirred from her slumber. She woke up lying on someones chest. She thought to herself, _It was just a dream. I'm back in the bording house in Stefan's room. None of this happened. Katherine never came back._ She kept repeating the same sentence inside her head, not wlling to open her eyes. It had seemed too real to have been just a dream.

But as she came more aware of her surroundings, she knew something was wrong. Rather than the soft sheets of a bed, she felt the cold concrete under her. Her eyes squeezed tighter closed, not willing to take in the truth.

Finally, she pulled up the courage to open her eyes. But it wasn't the dark walls of Stefan's room that she saw. It was the stone walls of the tomb that she could see if she strained her eyes to see through the blanket of darkness. The only torch had either been put out or gone out on its own. Because now it was black as pitch, and her human eyes had trouble cutting through it.

Sitting up, she strained to see the person beneath her. She knew who it was, but she prayed to herself that it wasn't him, that this wasn't real. She couldn't be locked up in a tomb with Damon –for an entire week! She couldn't live that long.

After searching through the darkness, she was able to distinguish Damon's face. He was lying down on the cold floor, breathing evenly. But this time it wasn't vervein keeping down, just sleep.

Elena leaned a bit closer to be able to see his face. His eyes were closed, and lips slightly parted. He didn't have that cold mask on that he always wore. It wasn't like the small signs of humanity that he showed either though. It was probably like what he looked like when he was human –though Elena wouldn't know. He had that innocent look as he slept; all the walls he built up were down.

She felt the corners of her mouth turn up a bit, and pulled his jacket back onto her shoulders as it slipped down. Looking back at him, she had never remembered seeing him so innocent looking. It was very un-Damon like.

Smilling, Elena relaxed and sat up, propping herself up on the stone wall. She listened to the eerie silence that filled the tomb, still straining to look at Damon's face through the darkness. Her stomach gave a small growl of hunger, and she tried to concentrate on something other than that.

After a few minutes, Damon's face hardened in his sleep. Then his sarcastic voice asked, "Like what you see?"

"I can't really see in the dark, unlike you, I don't have super sensitive eyes." She replied calmly. "How long do you think we slept for?"

Damon sat up, seeing the expression in her eyes. The worry from earlier had returned and she was bitting at her lip. "A good three or four hours." She gave him a confused look. "Vampires feel when it's dark and when it's light. Around now, it would be natural for us to go outside, seeing as it's two in the morning. When the sun is about to come up we feel it, as a natural trigger to find shelter from it."

She nodded, giving a frown. "What do you think happened to John? Katherine wants him dead, so did he just bleed to death?"

"One can only hope." Elena shot him a glare through the darkness, "Unless Jenna or Jeremy found him, I doubt he's still alive. Or, who knows, maybe Katherine decided she wanted to turn John instead." Damon said sarcastically.

Elena paused for a second, actually considering his words, "What if she did?" Damon turned to her, though she could barely see the movement, "I mean, he hates vampires more than anything else. Wouldn't turning into one be a nightmare for him?"

Smirking through the darknes, Damon replied once again, "One can only hope. John deserves worse than just that." He spat.

For a few minutes, there was complete silence. It was broken though by a rather loud rumble. For a second, Elena was confused, before she figured out where it had come from. Her stomach growled again, this time louder.

"Damon." Through the dark, Elena could see him look at her. "You don't have anything to eat, do you?"

Sarcastically, he responded, "Yeah, I've got a bag of twinkies hidden in my back pocket." She almost let a laugh escape her mouth, but caught herself in time.

She gave him another glare, "I'm serious."

"So am I." Elena gave him a look of disbelief, and he coyly replied, "Okay, I've got nothing. Maybe if you're lucky they'll be a rat scurrying around that you can eat."

Elena made a gagging sound at the offer, "Real food."

He looked her in the eyes, though she didn't relise that he was, through the darkness, "Well, then we're straight out of luck. Must've left my fridge at home."

She muttered, "To bad you didn't leave the sarcasm."

Damon's face came closer to hers, until there was only a few inches seperating them. She felt his cool breath on her cheek. He whispered, "I've got an idea, but you're not going to like it."

"This, _'idea'_, does it include giving me food? Because I'm going to starve." She complained, her stomach growling again.

"Yep." Her face brightened a bit. He continued to speak though, "It'll satisfy your hunger, if that's what you want."

"What-" she cut herself off, thinking into what he was saying. For a few seconds there was a complete silence in the tomb, before she suddenly yelled, "NO! I know what you're thinking. I'm not drinking your _blood_."

"I'm not the one who's going to have to pay for it. Drinking my blood, you'll be able to live longer. It'll satisfy your hunger and thirst, and we can find a way out of this." He snapped.

She took a deap breath, "If I do that and I die, I'll be like you. I want to stay human, and we'll find a way out of this. I'm sure Stefan will find us." She crossed her arms defiantly.

"Stefan, ever the white knight." His tone hardened, "But he wont stand a chance against Katherine. If you think he'll be able to get past her to save you, then you are sorely mistaken." Damon's eyes got hard.

She balled her fists, "He'll find us, I know he will." She argued. He stomach rumbled again.

Damon glanced at her, "The offer stands."

Elena shook her head. Crawling away from him, she laid back down onto the cold concrete. Her eyes closed, and she settled herself for what seemed like forever.

**Author's Note:**** Well, not a big action chapter again. But, next chapter I get to bring Katherine back into the story. Because, with all the havoc outside the tomb, you know she'll want to see Stefan again. And that should be interesting.**

**-So, inside the tomb, things arent so sweet anymore. Damon's hungry for blood and Elena for food. Of course, you know Elena wouldn't want to trade blood with Damon –that wouldn't be her. So, it seems they've hit a bump in the road. But, they'll get through it.**

**Review, please. Everytime I read one, I want to write more for you guys. So, take the… thirty seconds, to write a review for me. **


	5. Desperate Answers

**Author's Note:**** Okay, so people agree, Elena needs to get over the blood sharring issue –and soon. I agree, and I hate to put you out a bit. Elena, in my eyes, would be stubburn about doing it. Because it would tie her to Damon, when she so weirdly likes Stefan instead. And, a blood bond with Damon wouldn't be something on the top of her list to do. **

**But, hopefully she'll get over it soon. Because both of them are hungry, and I'm sure Damon'll crack after a while of her complaining. And that wouldn't be too good.**

**For all of the people who are crazed like me, go check out the season two trailer. I found it on Youtube a few days ago, AMAZING! Damon is such a fool to go back to Katherine. He should go for Elena instead. And Katherine wanting Stefan back, oh god, I wonder what happens there. WOW, I am so crazed over this. September 9****th**** cannot come soon enough.**

**And, on with the show. It's time for Chapter 5!**

_**Ambushed **_

_**Chapter 5: Desperate Answers**_

John woke up to beeping. His stomach hurt, worse than anything he had felt before. Like someone had cut his insides open with a chainsaw and stiched them back up with metal wire. He groaned in pain.

Opening his eyes, he looked around. He was in a hospital. A breathing tube was around his head, attaching to his nose. In his arm was an IV tube, running some type of medicine and fluids. A heart moniter was beeping as it tracted his pulse. Some other tubes were attached to him, and he fidgited.

"John, your up." Someone called. He turned his head to see Jenna sitting in an arm chair by the other side of the room.

"Yes." He tried to sit up. That made the stiches in his stomach pulled a little and he fell back onto the pillow in pain. He used his good hand to pull the blanket back and look at his stomach. It was wrapped up in bandages, and when he tried to pick at it, he winced in pain.

Jenna walked over and slapped his hand away from his stomach, "The doctor told me not to let you touch the bandages. You already lost a lot of blood, and if you pick at your stiches and bandages, then you'll start to bleed again." He ignored her, continuing to pull at the tape. "Where's the nurse button? I'm having her put you out again."

Frowning, John finally relaxed back against the pillows. He raised his bad hand, looking at the damage. The fingers were gone from the knuckle up, and gauz covered the small stubs that were his fingers.

Great. All of that had happened. He was stuck in a hospital while Katherine was doing god knows what to Elena. For all he knew she was already dead. Great, where was his ring when he needed it? If he had that he wouldn't be stuck here, he would have already been healed and he could go find his daughter.

John looked back to Jenna, "What are you doing here? Since when do you like me?"

That earned him a disgusted look, "Don't worry, I still hate you. The only reason I'm here is for Elena and Jeremy. They already lost their parents, and you're their uncle. Your one of the last family members they have." She crossed her arms, "Even though you're a complete ass." She added casually, going back to sit in the chair at the other end of the room.

At that moment the nurse walked in. "Good. You're awake. You had a serious blood loss. We have you on IV fluids until you'll be able to drink regurally. And pain meds are around the clock, but we can always add some more if you're in pain." She glanced at John.

"I'm fine." He grumbled. He hated being stuck here. Just sitting in the hostpital bed, doing absolutly nothing.

The nurse gave a nod, and then turned to Jenna. "Mrs. Summers?" She nodded. "You're the guardian of Jeremy Gilbert, if i'm correct."

Suddenly Jenna's face flashed with worry. "Yes, what-"

The nurse cut her off, "If you could come with me, I'll explain as we go." Both ladies headed for the door, Jenna's face still streaked with worry.

"Wait." Both stopped, turning back to look at John. "I'm Jeremy's uncle. What happened?" He demanded, starting to try and sit up.

The nurse frowned, "The doctor doesn't want you to have stress, it'll mess up your recovery. So, if Mrs. Summer's would come with me, we really need to get going." She urged.

John looked at her darkly, "Either you tell me what happened, or I'm going to go find out for myself." He threatened, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Clutching his stomach in pain as he did so.

The nurse walked over to him, forcing him back onto the bed. "The doctor-" she started to repeat, but he gave her a glare.

"What happened to Jeremy?" His tone was defiant as he spoke. He was one edge. What had Katherine done to him? _As soon as I'm out of here, I'm going to shove a stake through her heart._ He though to himself. _If she even has one._ He added as an after thought.

The nurse looked over to Jenna, whose face was still stricken with worry. Jenna huffed, "Just tell him. I would like to know what happened too."

Crossing her arms, the nurse sighed, "Fine, but the doctor won't be pleased." She let her hands fall to the side, giving both of them appologetic glances, "Jeremy Gilbert overdosed on pills this afternoon. A boy –I think his name was Steven or something like that- found him. The sheriff was there investigating on what happened with John here, and she called in the ambulance… The doctors are pumping his stomach now." She chidded.

Jenna was in complete shock. Why would Jeremy have done something like that? He had seemed happy last time she had seen him. Not like he was about to commit suicide.

"When is he getting out of surgery?" John asked, trying not to let his worry show.

The nurse turned to him, "A few hours at the least. He took almost a full bottle of pills. His stomach had already started to disolve them when we got him here. Thank god that boy had found him when he did. Five more minutes and we may have not been able to save him."

Jenna took a deap breath, "Let's go, I want to see him as soon as he gets out." With one last look at John, both her and the nurse disapeared.

_What the hell happened?_ John though, lying back onto his pillows.

* * *

Alaric looked around. He and Stefan had been driving around for a good four hours. Neither of them had any clue of where to start to find Katherine, and as Stefan had pointed out, '_If Katherine didn't want to be found, it wouldn't be easy finding her._'

He pulled into a empty parking lot, cutting off the engine. "What do we do now?" He asked, looking down, "There's no sign of Katherine in town, and how are we going to find Elena and Damon without an clue of where to start?"

Stefan looked deep in thought. "Katherine was always one for games. And with her there are no rules. That means Damon or Elena can be dead, or she could be torturing them. Just to get back at us." He furrowed his eyebrows. "Where would she take them?"

He suddenly said, "The hospital."

Alaric looked at him confused, "Why would she take them to the hospital."

"No. But John's at the hospital. I had to leave because of the blood last time, and he was half unconsious. Maybe she said something to him about where they are."

Giving him a look, Ric responded, "Didn't he try to kill you today."

Shrugging, Stefan replied, "It's the best bet we have. John is the only one who's had an interaction with her –and is still here."

Putting the keys back into the ignition, they started back off towards the hospital. In search of the answers that they deperatly needed.

**Author's Note:**** Short and filler-like, I know. This isnt one of my favorite chapters so far. It had absoloutly no Delena and nothing big happened. But, now we get to have a scene with Stefan and Katherine in it. Them finally meeting after 145 years. Hmm… that could go a lot of ways.**

**-Review! Everyone is great, and I love to read them. I won't be able to post very soon –Open House for school is this week, along with my first day back. So, things are a little crazy. But, with every review, I always have to start typing again.**


End file.
